


Veracity

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-19
Updated: 2011-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam lies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Veracity

Sam lies. Sam lies all the time. Sam lies like a rug, pathetic as the pun is.

Jess just wants him to tell her the truth about the salt in the paint on the doorsills.


End file.
